


Dimensional Rip

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Time, Space, and Dimensions [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When trying to get to MaiKai, something goes wrong for Yuusuke, Hiei, and Kurama. Somehow Q has something to do with all this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting of Friends

Kurama sat calmly on a park bench shaded by the many trees above him. In the trees above him Hiei sat, both of them were waiting for their two missing former team mates. Yuusuke had invited them all here saying it was a kind of reunion.

"Urameshi invites us here and then forgets." Hiei grumbled above him. Kurama couldn't help the sigh that escaped him it would be most like Yuusuke, like the time the teen had invited them over to his house only to forget.

Kurama chucked then remembering that Hiei had near scared the former spirit detective to death when he had tapped on his window. Of course that had been when he was still fourteen.

It was harder to scare Yuusuke now a days but Hiei was always willing to give it a try if only for a good laugh.

Kurama looked around them, he could have sworn he had felt Yuusuke yet there was no one there.

"Hiei?" Kurama glanced up and frowned, Hiei had disappeared. A shadow fell over the picnic table he was sitting at. He, of course, being the curious kitsune he was looked up and chuckled.

Yuusuke stood in his usual mismatched green and orange jacket and blue jeans. Kurama personally thought the jacket should be used for target practice one day. Hiei evidently thought the same for Kurama saw that the blazer _had been_ target practice.

Of the mud and leaves verity. Judging from Yuusuke's scowl Hiei was right to disappear- at least until Kurama calmed him down.

"Hello Yuusuke, have you had a good morning?" Kurama asked pleasantly Yuusuke only huffed and sat down across from him on the picnic table.

"No not really- Keiko dumped me, said I wasn't reliable enough." Yuusuke grumbled laying his head on his folded arms.

Kurama blinked- that was unexpected news. When Yuusuke had come back at sixteen the two had planned to get married- but this was the first he had heard of a brake up. Yuusuke had appeared joined at the hip to Keiko last he heard.

"I'm sorry to hear that Yuusuke…" Kurama murmured sympathetically. Yuusuke made a vague noise halfway between a grunt and an 'hmm'. Kurama turned and nodded to Hiei who had come back when he hadn't heard any yells for his head.

"What's wrong with him?" Hiei asked Kurama waving a hand at the unresponsive Yuusuke- who didn't seem to care that Hiei had gotten his blazer muddy.

"Apparently _she_ dumped him…" Kurama answered for Yuusuke. Hiei narrowed his eyes glancing to Yuusuke then back to Kurama a question in his eyes.

"No Hiei- you can't harm her for this…" Kurama murmured even though he wished humans allowed this demon right. That if a to-be-bonded (or in human terms betrothed) pair couldn't part unless it was for something more then 'reliability'.

If they did part the injured pair's friends- in this case Yuusuke- could get revenge, even if Yuusuke disagreed- it was their right. If Hiei or he attempted revenge- which could range from pranks to killing one of Keiko's own precious ones, they could be arrested in human world.

Not that they couldn't escape it- but that would only cause problems for Yuusuke and perhaps Kurama if word got out of his identity and to his family. So Hiei and he could do nothing.

Yuusuke sighed and ran a hand though his hair. Kurama and Hiei glanced at each other once again. Perhaps they could take him to Genkai- or just get him out of human world to help him forget, if only for a little while.

"Well how is Kuwabara doing?" Yuusuke asked as he hadn't seen the tall red head in a long while. Yet Kurama and Kuwabara had seemed to become better friends over the years.

"He is doing well in High School, just about ready to graduate." Kurama said realizing Yuusuke wanted to change the subject.

Yuusuke winced looking down slightly remembering that he had dropped out in favor of trying to show Keiko that he could support her.

"I heard they were taking final exams today- so I guess Kuwabara couldn't make it." Yuusuke muttered so quietly that if Kurama and Hiei hadn't been demons they wouldn't have heard him.

"Already?" Kurama asked startled not by the information but the bitterness in Yuusuke's tone. After all the teen had practically thrown away his future for her, while she had gone on in education.

"Yap…" Yuusuke said glancing at Hiei who he could have sworn had just made a face. Hiei simply blinked at him, Yuusuke could tell he was almost smirking.

"How disappointing." Hiei said sarcastically, both to break the silence and to make it clear that he hadn't been looking foreword to seeing Kuwabara. Not to mention he wanted to distract Yuusuke from falling into another bout of depression.

Or at least make the teen realize there were other things to live for- as like they if human world didn't work out Yuusuke could become a demon lord in Ma-Kai.

"Shut up Hiei- education is good for some people…anyway what have you been up to Kurama?" Yuusuke said supportive of Kuwabara even when he himself hadn't made the best decisions yet seeking to change the subject all the same.

"My fathers business is doing well, he has managed to hire more people on." Kurama confided a small smile playing on his lips. Yuusuke chuckled guessing at what Kurama was implying.

"I see, so you're starting to get bored again, eh?" Yuusuke inquired with a small smirk knowing what his friends were trying to do. He had to admit though he did miss the adventures they used to have.

"Yes, but it isn't anything that can't be solved with a quick trip to Ma-Kai…" Kurama stated softly glancing between his two friends. Hiei was smirking a little more and Yuusuke looked on the verge of braking into peals of laughter.

"You read my mind Kurama." Yuusuke said simply ending Kurama's little game of cat and mouse in going or not going to Ma-Kai. Kurama chuckled shaking his head and glancing at Hiei. Hiei nodded just a little telling Kurama that he had made sure the way to Ma-Kai was open for them.

"It will be amusing to see your reaction to how much Ma-Kai has changed sense you last visited." Kurama announced softly rising form the park table Hiei shook his head in amusement at the kitsune's words.

"Sure- whatever you say." Yuusuke muttered doubtfully, it was then easy to get Yuusuke into Mai-Kai, as after that he didn't truly protest. Kurama was right though he was amazed at how much had changed.

For one thing the walls were made of metal – not stone and there were lights and judging form Kurama's and Hiei's expressions they were as amazed as he was. Which was good, because he for one had no idea where this was- or what had gone wrong with going to Mai-Kai.

"Looks like were not in Kansas anymore, Toto." Yusuke muttered quoting _'Wizard of Oz'_ which made Hiei raise an eyebrow- probably wondering if he had hit his head. Kurama merely shook his head confused and a little irritated which for anyone who knew kitsune's- or this one in particular knew it was a very bad thing when one got angry.

"No, but welcome aboard. I am Data, what are your names and species of origin?"

It appeared they had missed something, and then again it was pale, had no heart beat- or sent, and was staring at them, very oddly. That might be due to the fact that Hiei's third eye was showing.

_Opps…_


	2. A Matter of Great Confusion

Hiei blinked at the _thing_ before them. He vaguely wondered if it could be killed. Then he wondered why Yuusuke looked like his hand in the cookie jar. Then again Urameshi didn't have the senses of the fox and himself.

Kurama, predictably, was the first to recover standing and brushing his clothes of nonexistent wrinkles. The thing's attention was trained on him; Hiei knew that had been Kurama's intention.

"I am Kurama, and you are?" Kurama asked the…thing…with a raised eyebrow.

"What is your species of origin?" Data insisted on knowing, Kurama smiled pleasantly- a mask. Hiei knew they were in trouble, Kurama was still in his human body- yet the think knew that he wasn't human.

It also probably knew- _somehow_ \- that Yuusuke wasn't completely human either.

"A Kitsune, a Youko, also called spirit fox- a Youkai." Kurama listed keeping a sharp eye on the thing that called itself 'Data' for a reaction of disbelief. Instead it, or perhaps he, only tilted its head at them in curiosity.

"You claim to be a creature of Asian mythology?" Data questioned, Kurama cautiously nodded. Data turned to Hiei, who snorted and looked to the side.

"Name and origin?" The thing- Data- asked him. Kurama appeared to want to be truthful, and who could blame the fox, they had no idea of their situation, what weapons their enemy possessed.

Judging by the non-living but metallic thing before them their possible enemy's technology was higher then that on Earth.

Kurama gave him a glare and hesitating only once Hiei spoke up.

"Hiei. I am a Koorime, also a Youkai. Not that it matters to you, but I also have a surgically attached Jagan- a third eye." The last part was added only because Data already knew that- he was _seeing_ it after all.

Finally Data turned his head to Yuusuke, who had taken the time his friends had been questioned to stand. Suppressing a shudder Yuusuke met Data's dead eyes.

"Yuusuke Urameshi, I'm a Youkai descendent." Yuusuke added, as he never found out what kind of demon his ancestral father, Raizen, had never told him. If anyone else knew, they too, were keeping quiet about it.

Data nodded then turned to the door, when he approached it- it opened of its own power. The three shared uneasy looks and Data turned back to them and frowned.

"Please follow me." He requested then left, Kurama shrugged when the other two looked at him and followed. Yuusuke sighed, and deciding he had nothing to lose he followed after the two.

Hiei blinked after them, eyed the room suspiciously, and followed after with a small snort of disgust.

The halls went on forever and Yuusuke wondered just where they were. If perhaps this place were just a maze that went on forever without an end. He was suddenly thankful for Data finding them.

Data led them to a door, and like all doors in this strange place it opened without a nudge.

Hiei frowned, the doors weren't opened by anything Data did, and he wondered if the doors would open for them or if it was something Data processed that did the trick.

All they had to do was look around to see that they were in some sort of doctor's office. A woman, human, with fiery red hair and blue eyes approached them; she looked curiously at them then looked to Data, obviously for an explanation.

"They have just arrived by unknown means. Their names are Yuusuke, Kurama, and Hiei. They claim to be Youkai- of Ancient Earth Asian Mythology it means 'demon'. As far as I can deduct they believe they are specking the truth, all three are of unknown origins however." Data concluded, the woman, puzzled turned to them again.

"I am Dr. Crusher, the Chief Medical Officer onboard the U.S.S. Enterprise, do you know what that is?" Crusher asked, the three looked between each other and Kurama, as the most diplomatic, shook his head in answer for them.

"Oh dear…" Crusher murmured as she touched her combadge to contact Capt. Picard and ask him to come to the med bay, he agreed, and while they waited for him to appear Dr. Crusher questioned them further.

"First of all what's the date?" Dr. Crusher asked cautiously. Kurama raised an eyebrow at the woman.

"2000." Kurama answered slowly, to those who knew him his tone suggested he thought the question idiotic.

"I'm sorry but it's actually 2364, the Enterprise is a space-ship." Dr. Crusher told them as gently as she could. Yuusuke choked, and Hiei blinked all three eyes at her. Kurama only frowned thoughtfully.

"Are you sure you are not mistaken?" Kurama questioned warily.

"Quite sure." Dr. Crusher's tone was amused, but none of the three thought the situation at all amusing.

"What was you last location?" Dr. Crusher asked raising an eyebrow at their lack of expression at the shock they had surely taken.

Kurama twitched and looked to his companions for guidance on whither they should tell her everything.

Hiei shrugged, indicating that they had told them enough and the knowledge of more worlds other then their own would hurt.

Kurama knew Hiei well enough to know that he wanted to see the woman shocked. Yuusuke sighed and with a nod indicated he was alright with whatever choice Kurama made.

"We were traveling from Ningen-Kai -or the human world, to Mai-Kai, the Youkai- or demon world." Kurama explained taking a small amount of joy in the look of confusion Dr. Crusher was giving them.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Crusher demanded when Hiei smirked.

"Exactly what I said, Doctor, we were going to Mai-Kai." Kurama said with a shrug, he wouldn't be the one to mention the Rei-Kai and Mei-Kai.

It probably already boggled the Doctor's mind that there was a demon world.

"I see…" Doctor Crusher said softly.

The three turned when four people entered the med bay, a tall bald man with a air of authority, another man with brown hair and eyes who also had a beard and mustache, a slender woman with curly brown hair and eyes, and another man with ridges along his forehead and eyes.

"Welcome Captain Picard, Mr. Riker, Deanna, Worf- I was just questioning our…unexpected guests." Dr. Crusher said as they entered, Yuusuke fidgeted eyeing Worf.

"These boys claim to be Youkai- or demons. The short one with black hair and three eyes is Hiei, the tall red head is Kurama, and Yuusuke is the other one with spiky black hair." Dr. Crusher introduced them. Hiei was glaring at her, probably for the 'short' comment, Kurama reminded himself to keep an eye on him.

"Welcome abroad the Enterprise gentlemen." The bald man, who Dr. Crusher had introduced as Captain Picard, said to them.


	3. An Encounter of the Q Kind

It wasn't Captain Picard that held the three's attention however, it was Worf. Yuusuke was staring at him, slightly squinting. Hiei was staring and Kurama was feeling as if they were being watched.

"Are you an alien?" Yuusuke asked Worf, his head tilted up curiously at him

"Don't be an idiot Urameshi, he must be a demon." Hiei interrupted with a small snort, though if you knew him as well as Kurama and Yuusuke do, you would have seen the tiniest amount of doubt on his face.

Their comments resulted in a mixture of reactions. Captain Picard's lips were twitching, as if he couldn't make up his mind if this were a humorous, or serious, conversation the two were having.

Riker looked as if he wanted to question them- but glanced at Hiei's sword and third eye, and decided to let the Captain handle this.

Deanna frowned only able to get faint emotions off Yuusuke- the other two felt to her as if they didn't exist. From what little she felt off him she knew he was dead serious and that worried the councilor.

Worf only raised an eyebrow at the three, his stare boring into them. Strangely for the crew of the Enterprise, for most became more unnerved by the Klingon's stare, only Yuusuke reacted, by shifting only a little.

Hiei and Kurama were already prepared to fight their way off this space ship (if it really was a space ship) if Yuusuke gave the signal.

"I assure you, I am not a demon. I am Klingon." Worf finally answered firmly. Yuusuke grinned smugly Hiei, who grunted.

"So you gentlemen claim to be…demons…" Captain Picard murmured doubtfully, Yuusuke glanced at Kurama, who nodded for them.

They had expected doubt- it was human nature, but they had decided to be truthful rather then risk the Enterprise crew finding out at an inopportune time.

"We are. Do you want proof?" Kurama asked with a wary look, eyes on the devices all of them wore- the object Riker's fingers were itching for.

Captain Picard nodded an amused smile on his lips. He was sure the boys were playing some kind of prank- perhaps they had slunk aboard, and were trying to find a way out of trouble.

Kurama looked to Hiei and he shrugged. Kurama changed first a silver light covering his body as he grew taller, when it disappeared red hair was replaced by silver, and green eyes by cold amber.

Silver fox ears peeked out of his hair, and his pick uniform had been replaced by white shirt and pants. A silver tail swayed back and forth behind him.

Hiei glowed with the same light and when it retreated, _eyes_ of all sizes covered his entire body, and his skin was _green_ , he still wore the same clothes- and had the same black hair- but he was clearly upset with them judging by all the eyes narrowed at them.

When the glow had started around the two, the Enterprise's crew had all took a few steps back. Yuusuke looked on amused by their reaction to his friend's changes.

Worf, the first to recover, and not (unlike Riker) pointing the device, which Kurama was now sure was a weapon, at them.

"Why doesn't he change?" Worf asked, waving at Yuusuke. Yuusuke gave him a small smile.

"You don't want me to change…" Yuusuke warned lightly, Picard and Riker exchanged glances. Kurama thought they were taking this very well- weapons pointed at them or no.

"Why? Your tattoos are very pleasing to the eyes, and the wild long hair gives you a dangerous edge." Q spoke up, arms folded and standing behind the Enterprise's crew.

At his voice and appearance the Enterprise crew decided the 'demons' were more trustworthy to have at your back, then having ones back to a Q- particularly this Q.

Yuusuke frowned crossing his own arms and tilting his head at Q, Hiei scowled and all of his eyes narrowed at said Q, Youko Kurama decided Q was interesting but not a threat to the three.

Then there was a flash and all weapons of the Enterprise crew disappeared, only Q's grin gave them a clue of what had happened.

Youko Kurama promptly changed his opinion of Q not being dangerous.

"And how would you know that?" Yuusuke asked, Q wore an Enterprise uniform but from the crews expressions he wasn't one.

"I guess I'm just omniscient." Q detucted with a grin. Hiei glanced at Yuusuke and Kurama, Kurama snorted.

"No one is all knowing. Not even a godling I know." Youko Kurama hissed, Q looked surprised for a moment then laughted.

"Omnipotent then." Q corrected with a lazy grin, flicking his fingers and both Hiei and Kurama returned to their 'normal' forms. Yuusuke frowned at them, both looked startled to be 'normal' looking.

"If your all powerfull, then I'm omnipresent." Hiei said dryly, looking bored. Q raised an eyebrow at him.

"Even with as many eyes as you have, I doubt you could be present everywhere if you tried." Q said with a small 'hurt' sniff.

"You still didn't answer my question. How do you know my demon form, and just who are you?" Yuusuke questioned, Q clapped once with a grin.

"Q at your service," Q gave a fancy bow to the three. "I'm ageless _and_ the demon form thing is my little secret." Q finished appearing behind the three, his arms around Yuusuke and Kurama's shoulders.

"You're also irritating." Hiei told him a sneer on his lips. Q only smirked at him.

"I also control if you go home or not." Q told him with a smirk on _his_ lips. Hiei's sneer disappeared, and the three shared a sudden sinking feeling in their stomachs.

So did the Enterprise crew.


	4. The Agreement

Yuusuke scowled, Q smirked. Hiei and Kurama shared a look, they both were of the opinion that Q was probably insane, and Yuusuke would either end up killing him- or befriending him…

Hiei was _really_ hoping for the killing option. There was no real need for the three of them to go 'home'. Other then, perhaps, revenge.

Then again Yuusuke would probably protest that, so it wasn't really an option, Hiei knew he could count on Kurama's vote though. For some reason both sides of the fox had taken a liking to the half-human boy.

As for Yukina, she would be safe with Genkai and the Idiot, as much as he'd loath to admit it. Genkai herself had told them to get Yuusuke away from Keiko and Koenma.

So as far as Hiei was concerned he'd rather kill/maim/injure badly the 'Q' then return home. It was a simple matter of priorities- the Q was annoying him _now_ ; there wasn't much for them to _do_ in their own time.

For other demons, there would be melding the demon world and human world- he and Kurama had already done that. In frankly a bored demon was a dangerous demon- Yuusuke had been the only thing keeping them in check- and even _that_ was just barely.

As for Youko Kurama, his decision was split two ways- his human side and his demon side. His demon side couldn't care less as long as Yuusuke and Hiei were around. They were what the demon considered 'family'.

His human side still loved his mother, but realized that his body had just begun to age- were as his mother family would die 'soon' compared to himself.

That and even his human side admitted to being bored with inaction. Sure there were always the demons that were stupid enough to attack humans, but for the most part they were weak enough that even Kuwabara alone or _human police_ could kill or scare them off.

It just wasn't challenging, and demons thrived on challenge.

So it seemed to Hiei and Kurama that this new world, with vast regions of explored and unexplored space was an answer to their desire for challenge.

Rather then taking them from their homes, Q had, knowingly or unknowingly, provided a challenge Kurama and Hiei were more then eager to look into.

Yuusuke didn't care either way; he just wanted to beat something up- and it seemed Q was volunteering.

The Enterprise crew, however, were having very different thoughts.

Captain Picard was fairly sure his ship would never be the same again if the demons choose to fight Q on it. There were certain things one came to expect from Qs, and forgiveness was not one of them, especially on battle grounds.

Riker was edgy, and a little trigger happy. Oh he knew Q was probably impossible to kill- but surely the three 'demons' would at least be phased by one of their weapons.

Worf was… intrigued; he had never seen such a diverse range of fighters. Assuredly that was what these demons were- fighters.

It showed in their stances, in their body language. Most interesting was that they seemed an equal team but they were following Yuusuke's (clearly the younger by the maturity the other two showed) lead.

Dr. Crusher was wondering if demon physiology and psychology was similar to human or Klingon- or some mixture, or perhaps a category all its own. If that was the case she simply had to study them though they claimed to be different kinds of demons.

It was simply mind boggling, and the idea that they would be trapped here- able to take their aggressions and frustrations out of the Enterprise, was not an appealing prospect.

Deanna sensed some mild frustration from Q, and mild annoyance and extreme destructive urges from Yuusuke.

Otherwise she was blind to the other twos feelings but she had a hunch they would go along with Yuusuke, which meant that the Enterprise would be in grave danger if- Yuusuke was provoked.

Or if he was unable to control his urges, somehow she felt that if Q continued to antagonize him they would find out just what three enraged demons could do.

"I would not be objected to staying here." Kurama finally broken in on Yuusuke and Q's glaring contest, Yuusuke seemed puzzled and turned to look at Hiei, who nodded in agreement to Youko Kurama's words. Q looked heartbroken.

"Well what would we have to do to get home?" Yuusuke asked Q who had perked up some.

"Not much, just get a glowing stone from Agrwraith." Q stated plainly, some of the Enterprise crew glanced at each other- none of them had heard of such a thing.

Kurama tilted his head after studying the looks the Enterprise crew had exchanged, Q shifted feet unnerved by the demon's stare.

"The catch?" Kurama purred, not fooled by the easy sounding mission. Q seemed unable to reply, only Hiei knew that in a Kitsune's stare you could not tell an untruth, finally Q sighed.

"It's inhabited by life-sucking beings which are nearly impossible to kill and are super strong…. _and_ the gravity could kill you…" Q muttered gulping when he saw the sword Hiei had pulled out- not only was it deadly looking – he recognized the glyphs.

It was designed to kill the most powerful beings- or supposedly immortal, and in the right hands it could steal their powers or souls and channel the energy into its barer.

Hiei clearly knew how to use it.

When faced with danger on can either face it, or run from it. As the danger here was death, and Q had no intention of dieing yet- Q opted to disappear.

Hiei was smirking smugly, and the Enterprise crew was surprised to see Yuusuke pouting childishly.

Kurama only shook his head amused by his friend's antics. Hiei and he powered down to their normal forms. Kurama decided that as they had just chased away their chance at going 'home' they might as well start anew.

Preferably _before_ the Enterprise crew decided they were too dangerous.

So Kurama began to explain _everything_ from just _who_ he was and had been, to who Hiei was, how they had met Yuusuke, and how it all tied together.

As he had warned them ahead of time of what he was doing they had had their ships computer record the tale into the captain's log.

They were _reluctantly_ (it was amazing how fast Yuusuke had gotten them to agree when he fully realized what they meant by space) forced to submit to a full medical. Crusher was _very_ … pleased.

So it was the Picard accepted three new crew members, with the understanding that they were not be on permanent file (save for the Captains Personal Log) - and they would have access to any information he did. In return they would help him however they could.

It wasn't till later that Picard realized the benefit of such an agreement.


	5. Rough Starts

**-Previously-**

_So it was the Picard accepted three new crew members, with the understanding that they were not be on permanent file (save for the Captains Personal Log) - and they would have access to any information he did. In return they would help him however they could._

_It wasn't till later that Picard realized the benefit of such an agreement._

**-Now-**

The rest of the crew of the Enterprise had taken the fact that they were among demons very well. Save for an increase in religious 'purity' symbols. Which proved ineffective- and Hiei took great joy in proving this.

How?

Well let's just say that it was rather like Halloween, only no candy was desired, and many people were scared by a green-skinned, many eyed, demon.

Yuusuke found amusement in this- until he found that his water (the only thing he wanted to drink after experimenting and deeming water safe to his senses) was laced with holy water (which was ineffective as well) in hopes of 'ridding the demon within' or so he overheard.

After that he joined Hiei in cutting down ridiculous theories and rumors. Although he went as himself, and not in his demon form, which was good for the crew- but only served to puzzle them.

Kurama preferred to sit back and watch it happen. After all, Youko Kurama wasn't particularly scary, and as much as Hiei was startling -Yuusuke was fierce looking if he was upset.

Kurama _knew_ he was upset, so he sort of pitied the people onboard. Then again they were the ones who'd started it, so it wasn't enough pity for Kurama to put a stop to it.

He didn't have too; Capt. Picard had received enough complaints that despite his reservations for dealing with his demon crewmen the complaints forced him to act on them.

It was night, not that one could tell this from the observation windows- as they were in a space ship and it was always 'night' outside.

"Personally I say we track this Q down and _make_ him take us home." Hiei snarled as he stormed into their rooms, his demon energy crackling around him. Hiei was also in his demon form, so it made him all the more intimidating to the humans in the spaceship.

By contrast, Yuusuke came in arms folded above his head, calm as he ever was.

"I don't know other then the water incident, nothing really _bad_ ever happened." Yuusuke told the short demon while pulling him self up to sit cross-legged on their table.

"It's only a matter of time, before they decide we aren't worth keeping around. I don't like this." Hiei continued to rant. Of the trio only Kurama wore his Starfleet uniform. Hiei; had refused point blank, by growling while glaring at the poor man sent to give them uniforms.

Yuusuke simply claimed it wasn't his color, but by that time the man was so rattled by Hiei that he didn't comment. After Kurama had accepted his uniform, he left so quickly Kurama was surprised he hadn't killed himself leaving.

"There's something else isn't there?" Kurama asked Hiei suspiciously.

"There is _nothing_. No day, no other demons, no challenges- no where else to go to get away, and no stupid demons to _kill_." Hiei exclaimed irately. Yuusuke covered his mouth- as if to cover a yawn, but Kurama had a strong feeling he was grinning behind his hand.

Kurama nodded understandingly.

"We should bring it up to Picard. I don't particularly like Q. I think he'd double cross us if it got him what he wanted." Kurama told them, at least to the last part the three were in agreement- judging from Hiei's slow nod and Yuusuke's frown.

"Now that you bring it up, how the _hell_ did he power us down like that?" Yuusuke asked the two, Kurama and Hiei glanced between each other.

"I think we were surprised, and he took advantage of it to turn us 'normal'. None of us fought him because we were in a sort of shock still." Kurama shared his theory with them, Yuusuke nodded thoughtfully- it was understandable when Kurama put it way.

Hiei snorted, but didn't argue it, which meant he disliked it- but he agreed with Kurama.

"As for nothing, I agree. I'll … _ask_ …the computer for some plant seeds. Then I'll make them grow. Within a week this place will look more like the jungles in demon world then something so bare…and _human._.." Kurama concluded. Yuusuke nodded, he too found the lack of plant's disturbing- just as the demons found the fact that there were no wild things or other demons outside these walls strange.

"Do you think they've gotten it through their heads that we are demons? That we aren't affected by their religious artifacts, that we aren't just another alien low-life form?" Hiei hissed; that had been the main driving point for Hiei.

"Time will tell, I don't think they quite believe that demons and humans coexisted in _their_ past." Kurama said calmly, Hiei growled, and Yuusuke glanced up from picking at the desk.

"We can't prove it. What disturbs me is…I can't sense other demons out _there_ \- or in _here_. Not even in _them_ \- it's like…like demons d-died out in the past." Yuusuke stammered as he stumbled with the words, form the expressions on his friend's faces he knew he had brought something to their attention they hadn't considered before.

In their time demons were coming into human world. Most planned to live peacefully- and for those who didn't, well Kuwabara or one of the others could probably take care of it.

However Yuusuke raised an interesting point. What if demons _had_ died out? That would make them the last demons, and that wasn't a comforting thought. Far more them humans' demons were social; they _couldn't_ live without each other.

Although they _needed_ each other for entirely different reasons- survival, fighting, and mating, being the top three. There was more, much more, which was hidden and untold that Yuusuke had been exposed to the year after the fights to determine the king of demons.

So Yuusuke understood something that no full human could. He understood the need for fellow demons, and that the lack of them meant that the three of them were _utterly_ alone, that save for each other there wasn't anyone else like them in the universe.

Which is why Kurama and Hiei hadn't considered it, didn't _want_ to consider Yuusuke was right. Why they hoped that there would be some sign- when this space ship the Enterprise landed for fuel that they'd find another demon out there.

That was when Captain Picard requested entrance to their rooms, Kurama called a 'enter' and as soon as the Captain entered their rooms he knew something was _wrong_ with his three new crew men.

* * *


	6. Getting Kind of Used To It…

**-Previously-**

_That was when Captain Picard requested entrance to their rooms, Kurama called a 'enter' and as soon as the Captain entered their rooms he knew something was wrong with his three new crew men._

**-Now…** **Captain Picard's POV -**

Not only was Hiei in his demon form, but the other two boys (Kurama he was pleased to note wore the Starfleet uniform) looked as if someone had killed their hope.

None of the three, usually alert, seemed _aware_ -or even _cared_ that Picard had came in. Indeed, none of them even _looked up_ except for Kurama, who glanced away just as quickly.

Clearly there were more problems here then the Captain had been sent here to address. Left with no way to proceed Picard followed up on what he was going to say in the first place.

"I've received complaints that two of you are harassing members of this ship. What do you have to say to this accusation?" Captain Picard questioned them.

That got at least Yuusuke's attention, who swallowed.

Not from fear of the accusations, but judging from the dreadfully lack of spirit the boys soulful brown eyes whatever had happened effected them _all_ \- not just the two full demons.

"It's true, Hiei and me been knocking on the doors with that religious stuff on it." Yuusuke admitted, but he didn't look quite done with his explanations.

"You should see the way they look at us- and treat us. As if were stupid, and low class demons…" The boy hissed scornfully.

"Be that as it may, I'm sure –" Picard started- he never got to finish.

"We think we are the last of our kind. We will not hold to whispers of a cure to what we are- or to them putting holy water in Yuusuke's drink to 'banish his demon', their eyes tell us what we know, that here _thousands_ of years in the future humans still think of demons as 'bad' even when they are confronted with truth to believe otherwise. Even when they can tolerate species of aliens- creatures from other planets, they can not accept we are from _their_ planet, that we came _before_ them, and that we aren't evil." Kurama had had enough, and his aurora began to flare with each world till he was at demon form.

Panting for breath, and to calm from his anger and frustration, Kurama calmed himself as Picard stood before them speechless.

"Nice speech fox." Hiei grumbled, barely lifting his eyes to meet Kurama's and see Kurama's solemn nod.

Kurama wasn't easy to anger, but _everyone_ knew it when he was.

"Do you know for sure that you are the last?" Picard asked, Yuusuke shrugged and for the first time looked up to meet his eyes.

"No, but nothing on this ship, nor that we sense indicates that there are others." Yuusuke admitted, and Captain Picard nodded.

The Captain wasn't an unreasonable man, and seeing it from their prospective made their actions make since, he hadn't realized the situation had gotten so out of hand.

"I see. I will inform them that the artifacts will be removed or confiscated if outside their rooms. I'm afraid only you can change their opinions and it will be a slow process. For now I think I know a job that you can do that will both keep you occupied and out of sight." Captain Picard said, waiting to see what their reactions would be.

"Oh?" Kurama mused aloud after glancing at both his companions to judge their reactions.

"Yes, you will use a shuttlecraft to scout ahead when needed- I will have Data teach you. When you aren't scouting, you'll be on night shift. Worf will decide if you are fit to fight- lessons will made available if you do not pass. Somehow I doubt you will fail." Captain Picard told them.

Even _Hiei_ nodded in agreement. It made since, demons were more active at night and them doing _nothing_ for any length of time was would clearly make them fidgety and get them into trouble- that too was natural, they were demons after all.

So they agreed to Picard's suggestion. Picard told them he would send Data in the morning, and left.

Leaving the three to wonder if there was any hope of finding other demons, and if they had made the best choice in refusing to accept Q's deal.


	7. Piloting and Fighting

Data did arrive that morning, and he did take them to meet their scout shuttlecraft.

The three were pleased that the shuttle had been adjusted to seat three, and that Data had informed them that the Captain had no intention of separating the three into different ships.

What both failed to tell them was that the scout shuttlecraft had so many buttons, knobs, and voice-ship commands.

After a few failed crash tests – and one incident where Yuusuke had _crashed_ the shuttlecraft against the Enterprise- luckily nothing was damaged, but it had spelt the end of the lessons for that day.

Data _was_ hopeful though, by the end of the lesson they looked to be improving.

They were then sent to Worf. After a few basic moves Worf found the three (if they were powered _down_ ) could combat him without problems. That was what the three had expected after all.

What _they_ hadn't expected was for Worf to be roughly the same level spirit power of a lower-class demon, and _all_ of it to be fully trained.

In this case both sides learned something, the three demons not to underestimate aliens- and Worf that demons could take care of themselves no matter how much _they_ appeared to be holding back.

Worf was the only one the three felt accepted with, and the four often got together after the shuttlecraft lessons with Data.

Which went on for three weeks, they may have been new at this advanced technology, but demons had to be a quick study of 'enemy' habits to survive.

Once they looked at the shuttlecraft as an enemy- they had no problems learning it.

Of course now that they were its pilots- they were now allowed to name their scout shuttlecraft. _Demon_ seemed the appropriate name, and when Yuusuke suggest it, neither argued against it.

They both seemed amused actually, so Picard put the scout shuttlecraft up as _Demon_ in the Enterprises records.

He only hoped no one questioned it till he was dead and gone- he didn't think anyone could believe in demons- no matter if they were standing in front of them or not.

It was only one their first mission alone; without Data that they felt just how huge a universe it was that they had to search for their fellow demons. It did give them hope, so it served to get them out of the depression Picard had found them in nearly three weeks past.

The mission went routinely, or what Data had told them was routine.

There wasn't anything out there- and they had been told that despite how big the scout shuttlecraft was compared to a shuttle usually nothing showed itself till the Enterprise was right on top of it.

It was a precaution- and routine, and both were followed almost religiously onboard the Enterprise.

"You know all this nothing-happening is driving me mad…" Yuusuke muttered, while onboard the Demon on their first mission. Hiei and Kurama glanced at each other amused, over Yuusuke's shoulders.

"Careful Yuusuke, you might curse us." Kurama warned teasingly, Yuusuke only rolled his eyes and went back to watching the apparently empty space.

This went on for some time, along with a game of 'I Spy' that Yuusuke started to pass the time. Hiei finally had to resort to whacking him over the head to get him to quit- or when he opened his mouth.

After what seemed like an eternity (to Yuusuke anyway) Enterprise ordered them to come back- which of course they did.

To show off, Yuusuke flipped while docking- while it had been amusing- it wasn't when he learned he had to clean the docking area that night as punishment instead of going on night patrol duty with Hiei and Kurama.

It would take so _long_ that he'd even miss talking to Worf- and probably go back to their rooms exhausted.

Their rooms over the last three weeks had changed from the drab bare walls – to crawling vines along the floor, walls, and ceiling.

At least ten potted plants that didn't _look_ potted because of the vines and had grown to the ceiling.

Three of these grew limbs that were wide, flat, and strong enough to sleep on. These had become their beds- and no one knew all this because since the Captain no one had went into their rooms- not even Data or Worf.

All in all the three were happy with their new rooms, and were determined to keep them this way. Kurama had even told them that he'd planted some traps that attacked intruders the plants weren't used to – they wouldn't kill, only disable and trap.

These three weeks that they had spent away from the crew and populace of the Enterprise had made them forget their resident demons. As Picard had hoped –out of sight, out of mind, instead the people had other things to worry about.

Though it can't be expected that they'd forget about them completely- but whenever possible Picard had instructed the crew to refer to _their_ demons in a positive light. It seemed to be working, at least no more complaints came to him and Deanna told him that for now the crew and masses was calm.

Picard also made sure at least one crew member got to meet one of the boys every day, so they could report what he wanted them too truthfully.

It wasn't until four weeks had passed that trouble arrived. Not as had feared from the Enterprise- but the Demon scout shuttlecraft. Just incase they ran into anything out there Picard had had Data tell them the dangers the Enterprise had faced before, and their allies.

So the boys did have a brief knowledge on who their enemy's and allies were. Picard found he trusted their judgment, but that could only spell disaster for before the Demon had gone off radar Hiei had reported sighting a Borg Cube.


	8. Meeting the Borg

**-Launching of the _Demon_ \- **

Since learning how to pilot a spaceship they had worked out a routine. Hiei would handle communications because he was the likeliest to remain calm- and not overcomplicate things, and of course the defense of the ship.

Kurama kept his eye on the stats and radar, and was prepared to handle 'negations' if they ran into trouble- or trouble ran into them. Yuusuke despite his antics- such as crashing into the Enterprise, and flipping while docking- was the pilot.

"All systems go?" Yuusuke asked Kurama teasingly, Kurama only raised an eyebrow at the black haired teenager who looked suddenly sheepish.

"I've always wanted to say that." Yuusuke explained, Kurama nodded- whither in answer to Yuusuke, or confirming that 'all systems were go', only he knew. Yuusuke took it to mean both, and glanced over at Hiei who only nodded silently, as he had already confirmed launch.

Yuusuke grinned boyishly and zoomed out of the docks.

Hiei rolled his eyes and Kurama only sighed as curses echoed on the communications, Hiei grunted and turned it off. Yuusuke only laughed when Hiei shot him a dark glare.

"One of these days they are going to try telling us something we need to know, and we won't know, because you turned that thing off." Kurama said softly to Hiei, who grunted.

"It wouldn't have to- if _HE_ didn't show-off." Hiei replied in a even tone when the Kitsune's green eyes started to narrow at him. Yuusuke huffed, but neither demon paid him any mind.

"If I remember correctly the reason _you_ don't pilot is because, and I quote 'I refuse to be blamed if it crashes'." Kurama mimicked the quote marks as he said this, and Hiei snorted.

"You never wanted to fly around in space either. You _never_ volunteered, and always made sure you were _occupied_ if flying lessons came up." Hiei grumbled back.

Yuusuke covered his mouth and hunched over shaking with laughter- he was ignored.

"I have you know that I was occupied in making our rooms more home-like and those plants took a lot out of me." Kurama told him flatly, Yuusuke would be worried but he knew the two were enjoying the banter- their postures clued him in that they weren't fighting 'seriously'.

Besides- Yuusuke knew they'd stop before damaging the ship. Even if the fight was serious, both demons didn't show it but they disliked the emptiness of space- and the only thing that kept them from flat out refusing to go out of Enterprise was the chance to sense another demon.

So Yuusuke saw no reason to stop them from their banter- he knew he enjoyed 'fighting' with the both of them at times, both literally and figuratively. Which reminded him of the fact that none of the trio had sparred lately. He missed it- and he knew the other two did as well.

"Hey guys let's spar when we get back to _Enterprise_ \- for old times sake." Yuusuke said, interrupting the two. Hiei blinked at him- and Kurama looked at him as if the fox-demon thought he was missing a few screws.

" _Where_?" In one word Hiei had summed up their problem, Yuusuke sighed and ran his hand through his gel-free hair, which got him odd looks in the halls.

Yuusuke scowled- it wasn't his fault the future didn't have hair-gel, or if it did no one was telling him how to get it. They just grinned (if female) or snickered (if male) and it drove Yuusuke mad; but he couldn't do anything.

Because if he started a fight- they'd get a bad rep and they were normal humans- aliens, and no matter how strong Yuusuke knew they wouldn't withstand an enraged demon. Yuusuke knew he wouldn't be able to control himself if they got him past the braking point- and there was no reasoning when he was like that.

That was one of the reasons he always traveled with either Kurama or Hiei- or both, not that it did any good most of the time. Then he grinned remembering something he had overheard two crew members talking about.

"Don't know, but how about the holo-deck? Least that's what I heard some people gossiping about. We can ask Data when we get back." Yuusuke rambled, Hiei and Kurama glanced at each other- and Kurama shrugged.

"Alright Yuusuke, we'll check it out." _After we get you into Med-Bay,_ was left unsaid by Kurama. Yuusuke didn't seem to care that Kurama said this with his calmest 'dealing with insane teenagers' tone.

He had a fight to look foreword to, if they could find this holo-deck…Well, they'd get to it when they got back to Enterprise- they had a scout to finish. It was then that Demon stopped- no warnings, just _stopped_.

"Yuusuke?" Kurama asked in a questioning tone- glancing at the stats- they were still using power yet they weren't going anywhere. Then he glanced at the radar and cursed.

"Damn it Hiei- turn that thing back on- " Kurama ordered, and Hiei turned it back on and a alarms blared and lights flashed. "We've got a – what did Data call it? Borg Cube above us using a cloak, it's using a tracker-beam to take us up…" Kurama finished, and Hiei dutifully repeated what he said in calmer tones.

Hiei paused and looked at the communication desk- it went dark, meaning offline. Hiei moved to the weapons and shields- they were offline too.

"We've lost shields- weapons, and they may not have gotten our report." Hiei announced, touching the hilt of his sword, the only sign that he was nervous.

"Computer- report!" Yuusuke yelled, there was no answer- so they assumed that had went offline too. Kurama was working frantically to make sure they had air- one by one the rest of it went offline.

Then – "The Borg have boarded." The three turned and there were five men wearing hardware that looked painfully infused into their skin. Hiei pulled out his sword, Kurama's body flared as he stood and he was Youko Kurama, he flipped his hair back and a Rose Whip appeared in his hand.

Yuusuke swallowed, he couldn't use spirit energy here- the ship might fail entirely, making him weaponless. Knowing this Hiei and Youko Kurama moved in front of Yuusuke- besides being their friend- he was the only one who could fly _Demon_.

The five Borg- didn't look intimidated- didn't even look surprised at Kurama's change and the Rose-Whip's sudden appearance.

"The Collective requires humans." One Borg said- as if this explained everything. Maybe to them it did, Youko Kurama only narrowed his eyes gripping the Rose-Whip harder.

"Well you came to the wrong ship then, _we_ are demons…" Hiei sneered. The Borg didn't react- it was eerie.

"Incorrect- we detect one human." Another Borg said, four of them abruptly moved to challenge both Hiei and Youko Kurama. Yuusuke swallowed as the fifth stared at him and moved forward as his friends were distracted.

Yuusuke turned back to the ship inputting a system restore and set it on autopilot back to the Enterprise; he knew these Borg were after him- and would probably leave the ship once they had him.

He was right.

The Borg are no match physically to Hiei or Youko Kurama, but that wasn't their task- they had calculated the risks he needed information on these creatures more then they needed a few Borg warriors- it was for the good of the Collective.

The fifth Borg reached out a hand and touched Yuusuke- sending out a signal to the Borg Cube to transport them back onboard. The effect was immediate- the five Borg disappeared along with Yuusuke.

The pull on the ship disappeared and the Borg Cube went into warp disappearing with a flash of light. Leaving Demon stranded- or so Hiei and Youko Kurama thought at first- slowly systems returned and Demon hobbled back to the Enterprise.

Hiei and Kurama could do nothing as they stared silently into distant space vowing to find Yuusuke and get revenge…


	9. When It Rains… It Pours

**-Last Time-**

_Hiei and Kurama could do nothing as they stared silently into the distant space vowing to find Yuusuke and get revenge…_

' _Something is wrong._ ' Kurama thought, and then snorted at the thought. _Everything_ was _wrong_ \- Yuusuke was _gone_. The ship was in disrepair- and Kurama had no idea how Yuusuke had managed to get it moving, let alone in a set direction.

Kurama only hoped Yuusuke was alright- who knew what those _creatures_ had planned for him. ' _Damn them_ …' It made Kurama want to snarl and let Youko lash out- but that would only serve to destroy their chances of getting to the _Enterprise_.

Yuusuke's demon blood pulled to them- but the feeling was faint, and fading till only a faint feeling of 'calling' stirred.

Kurama glanced at Hiei; the smaller demon was staring in the direction in space they felt the 'call' from.

Kurama felt Youko's need to growl and hiss- and found an echo of that in him self as he lifted his lips in a snarl.

"He can take care of himself." Kurama heard Hiei mutter to him. Still, Kurama knew the smaller demon well enough to know he was just as angry- if not more so, as he was. Kurama willed the ship to go faster- to reach the Enterprise.

 _Demon_ bleeped as if in sympathy and then did something Kurama had willed it wouldn't.

 _Demon_ started vibrating away from the set coordinates. Then within sight of the _Enterprise_ , with less then an hours worth of oxygen- stopped.

"Captain- the sensors are picking up something…odd." Worf reported, Picard frowned- _Demon_ had gone missing and lost communication with a dire warning- and now this.

It seemed to him that everything that could go wrong was- and there had never been a worse time.

"What?" Picard asked in half-dread of the answer.

"What appears to be _Demon_ \- only there aren't any… _natural_ life signs." Worf told him, Picard frowned.

"Can you communicate with them?" Picard asked turning to the Klingon. Worf shook his head.

"How many of these life signs are there?" Picard asked, swallowing- he wondered if they were Borg now. They had been gone long enough- and no one knew how long it took a person to be transformed into a Borg.

"Two, Captain." Worf answered. That did not bid well- Picard closed his eyes, breathed in deeply and sat down- staring for a moment at the Demon.

"I can not sense anything from them, but that does not prove anything- I hadn't felt Kurama and Hiei. It may be them." Deanna told him when Picard looked to his Councilor for advice.

Data chose that moment to interrupt.

" _Demon_ systems were most likely shut-off after the Borg warning. Also none of them are human, and it is likeliest that they are the cause of the signals." Data told them bluntly. Picard signaled for an on-screen- wanting to see the condition of _Demon_.

None of them were prepared for the sight of the once great scout ship stopped just beyond them- as if waiting for its master to call it. The damage was plain- marks and missing parts- that alone showed the signs of forced beaming. It was a wonder the scout ship was still, roughly, ship-shaped.

"It might be a trap- they might be Borg now…" Riker said- confirming Picards next action. He could not risk the Enterprise, the lives of his crew- and the lives of their families, on a possible Borg tactic.

Still he would give them a second chance- he owed the group that much.

"Hail them one more time…then ready weapons."

An alarm that miraculously still worked onboard the _Demon_ sounded shrilly- for all the good it did.

Hiei looked at the signal and had to blink at it.

"What is it?" Kurama asked uneasy with Hiei's silence.

"The _Enterprise_ is preparing to fire. They are hailing us but we can't respond." Hiei answered him in a tone that suggested he wanted revenge a little too early.

"Can we shield?" Kurama asked knowing the answer- but wanting reassurance.

"No." Hiei answered shortly as he did something with his controls- Kurama watched and bit his lip.

"Can we even move?" Kurama knew the answer to this as well- but part of him, the human part- couldn't believe they were being fired on by an ally.

"No, Fox, and if you'd shut-up I'm trying to fix this damnable machine." Hiei growled, the beeping was getting more insistent and Kurama shut it off- knowing Hiei was annoyed with it and if they couldn't do anything the beeping was needless.

Kurama growled in frustration- Yuusuke was probably being killed, they were in a hunk-of-junk and about to be fired on by a supposed ally. Hiei suddenly gave the counsel three good hits- the lights flared- and stayed on!

" _Demon_ respond- this is _Enterprise_ , if you do not respond we will fire on you." Captain Picard's voice echoed in _Demon_.

Hiei jumped to the counsel chair and sent an irate message to Enterprise. Kurama let out a relieved breath when he saw the Enterprise stop powering up its weapons.

"Don't fire you idiots! The Borg got - don't -. I repeat - emergency!" The static message got its point across quite well- it may have been static- but Hiei was yelling it.

Captain Picard relaxed letting out a relieved sigh.

"It is unlikely the Demon will be able to dock Captain. I suggest you beam the two of them abroad." Data stated calmly. Picard nodded in agreement.

"Beaming them aboard now, sir." Scotty piped in. The Demon suddenly flared and blew up, Picard flinched and glanced at Scotty hopefully- preying that the two had made it.

"They're safe." Scotty reported, Picard nodded to Worf and Riker- the two followed him to greet Kurama and Hiei.


	10. Conflict of Interest

-Last Time-

_"They're safe." Scotty reported, Picard nodded to Worf and Riker- the two followed him to greet Kurama and Hiei._

As it turned out it was to greet an understandably 'irate' Kurama, and a very ….vengeful, Hiei. When Picard walked in he hadn't expected to see Kurama, as Youko, snarling and hissing at the Enterprise man.

A very intimidating sight indeed, Hiei however looked okay- if amused- but that thought flew out the window when he caught sight of Picard.

Hiei smirked and 'flashed' over to Picard, holding him against the wall with his sword.

"Hello Captain…" Hiei hissed, bringing Youko Kurama's attention to him. The Fox-like mans gold eyes flashed and he stalked over to the Hiei and the Captain. Events seemed to catch up to Riker and he made a move as if to intercept- or stun, Kurama and Hiei shoved him into the wall- knocking the man out with little effort.

Worf stayed still- he recognized what these two were doing- they were nearly in a killing rage. Any movement would lead to disaster- and the Kingon knew those two knew he was there- and were watching him, but they concentrated on the Captain.

He was the one they wanted answers from.

"Was that really necessary?" Picard asked, staring into Hiei's cold and merciless gaze.

"I don't know Picard; the one being that could stop us from killing all on this ship was taken by _your_ enemies- then we are almost to the Enterprise, _defenseless_ \- _weaponless_ and almost out of _air_. Then _you_ start to fire on _us_ …" Youko Kurama growled, clenching his fists as he staring into Picard's eyes- a clear threat in the demon world.

Picard had enough sense to lower his eyes- Hiei's sword lay against Picards throat. He only hoped Hiei would let him come to some sort of agreement.

"I can not tell you how sorry I am for Yuusuke's loss." Picard whispered- careful not to let the blade slide deeper into his skin.

"Oh he isn't dead, Picard- if he was _dead_ because of _your_ technology…Well _nothing_ would stop us from grinding this universe back into the dark ages…" Hiei muttered darkly, still feeling the faint call of Yuusuke's demon blood.

It drove them both mad- the one spark of demon blood, the only call they had felt since arriving was their friend. He was so vary far away that they knew it would have taken years, hundreds of demon year, to find him without Picard's technology.

Added to the knowledge that he was their friend- well it made them all the more uncontrollable.

At least they hoped they'd find him fast- for the Enterprise's sake. They knew what little 'humanness' to them wouldn't stand up against the instinct to find and gather the demons in this universe.

Right now the only thing the felt was Yuusuke- and that was faint enough to have them worried.

Just how far did this universe stretch?

"T-then we will try to help you find him." Picard stammered, trying to remain calm, Hiei smirked.

"Yes, yes- you will. We know where he is- our very blood sings to his." Youko Kurama purred- he had broken his skin on his palm with his nails on one hand and brought it up to lick it off.

Picard swallowed- a very clear threat was in their eyes.

"Alright- we'll help you. You must understand we can only go so far- too close and we risk the Enterprise." Picard tried to reason with them. Youko Kurama's blood smeared lips smirked mockingly at him.

" _WE_ don't care about that. Only Yuusuke would care- he is the only one whose humanness is in his blood." The Kitsune told him with a sneer.

Hiei felt the Kitsune's hand rest on his shoulder- the tips of his claws digging into his skin. Hiei knew the fox had planned only a 'scare-tactic' and he let the blade press into Picards skin- a few drops of blood escaped before he bowed to the fox's insistence and pulled the sword away and sheathed it.

Youko Kurama's form melted into the red haired- green eyed, teenager and he walked out of the room. Hiei knew he was going to their quarters and decided to follow. He hesitated and looked back at the room.

"Be warned Picard- if Yuusuke does not survive what _your_ enemies are doing to him your blood is on my blade." It was the first real threat Hiei had made to anyone onboard the Enterprise- thanks to the promise he had made to Yuusuke. But Yuusuke wasn't here- and Hiei laid the blame at Picard's feet.

Riker shook his head- coming to enough to hear Hiei. He glanced at Picard, who was pale and whose neck was nicked- the cut barely deep enough to let three drops drip onto his collar.

Riker swallowed and glanced at Worf who was tense- he wondered why Worf hadn't acted, but he remembered that Worf had befriended the three. Still that shouldn't have stopped the Klingon from interfering.

Worf was telling the medical team to get come to them, so Riker went to the Captain. Picard wasn't hurt- just shaken. Riker frowned he knew having those three onboard was just asking for trouble.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Riker questioned Worf- who looked at him like he was insane.

"If I had provoked them they wouldn't have just put on that little display- they would have went for blood. _Your_ people may not believe it when myths come to life- Klingon's have enough sense to treat them with respect." Worf growled, and Riker couldn't say anything as the medical team had arrived and took the man Youko Kurama had 'attacked' (who was in shock) and Picard to the med-bay.

With luck Picard wouldn't have a scar.

The same couldn't be said about Kurama who was pacing back and forth- plants drawing away from him. ' _They have more sense then most humans._ ' Hiei thought with a little amount of amusement, warily watching Kurama pace.

The fox wasn't the only one worried about Yuusuke- but the Fox was more emotional then Hiei was, at least when it came to these sorts of things.

Hiei was loyal to Yuusuke and Kurama- Yuusuke was missing, the answer was to find Yuusuke using any means necessary. Simple problem- simple answer, at least for most demons- they (actually Kurama) had to other things to consider.

Because Yuusuke would most likely be hurt – and as far as they knew the Enterprise had the only medical equipment available to them. They didn't know how to work most of that stuff- so they needed a few people from that area left alive.

They didn't know how to pilot anything but a scout ship- and Yuusuke was the 'expert' on that. So the crew of the Enterprise needed to stay alive till they got him. Also the small matter of Yuusuke disliking them killing…

Other then threats of slaughter they couldn't make them do anything- but hopefully guilt and Hiei's threat would 'encourage' Picard to follow through in getting them near the Borg ship.

They would do the rest.


	11. Dimensional Slip

Captain Picard had been released from med-bay and had Worf searching for any sign of the Borg ship in its last known direction as they traveled at warp speed. Picard rubbed his neck- there was only a small bit of knotted flesh to tell how close he had come to death.

So far their search was drawing cold- somehow the Borg seemed to know that the Enterprise would follow.

Perhaps Yuusuke had threatened them?

Picard hoped the boy wasn't one to press his luck- the only thing that told them Yuusuke was still alive was Kurama and Hiei's insistence.

"We've lost them." Data finally announced- Worf nodding his agreement.

"Drop out of warp. Inform Kurama and –" Picard began but before he could finish Kurama and Hiei stepped through the door. Hiei's eyes seemed to follow everyone in the room- Kurama was glaring at Picard.

Picard stifled a groan as he wondered what they would demand.

"We are going the wrong way." Kurama hissed, Picard sighed and waved a hand at the view space- which showed endless stars in all directions.

"Then where?" Picard demanded, Kurama glanced at Hiei and he shrugged. Kurama pointed to the far left of the screen.

"There." Kurama told them softly.

"We _can't_ go there! It's _uncharted_." Riker told the two, Picard nodded solemnly.

"Even if it wasn't- you can't just guide us. The computer will demand coordinates sooner-or-later." Picard added the two glanced at each other again, confirming Picard's suspicion that the two didn't know anything about space ships.

How could they when they had come from the past and had only used the scout ship _Demon_.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Hiei demanded with narrowed eyes- all his focus on Picard.

"Well you could accept my …proposal…" A familiar voice interrupted them; Q appeared a second later- grinning like a manic. Hiei grunted sneering at the, well, Q.

"You see, it would have been so much simpler if you had accepted my bargain in the beginning. You really have no other choice if you want to see, hmm, Yuusuke was it? Yes that was his name, if you ever want to see your friend- alive and _without_ new and improved accessories- or hell-bent on killing all of you- again." Q droned on- not caring that Kurama and Hiei and the Enterprise crew had gone pale.

The crew because they had an idea of what a demon could do- and Hiei and Kurama because they were very angry- and worried. It seemed they had been wrong- Picard and the Enterprise wasn't the reason Yuusuke was gone- it was Q's doing.

Hiei snarled and brought his blade out lunging at Q who flashed out of the way- but the short demon turned, and the 'fight' continued in this way. Hiei trying to cut Q in half- and Q flashing in and out of existence, Kurama watched all this with a narrowed gaze.

To the unknowledgeable this would appear that Hiei was losing- or they were evenly matched- but Kurama who had fought beside him longer then even Yuusuke knew better. Hiei was measuring Q, and Q was holding up- with Hiei in a mortal form.

Kurama knew Q wouldn't stand a chance against both of them in demon forms- only Q wouldn't let them change, and had that as an advantage…

Hiei faked exhaustion and the 'fight' stopped.

"Was that _really_ necessary? You're only delaying Yuusuke's rescue. A new deal then my demon friends- I will retrieve Yuusuke _if_ you get me my stone." Q suggested, with a mischievous grin.

"Why would we agree to that?" Hiei growled.

"Simple- I can delay this ship until Yuusuke is forever changed…Then where will you be?" Q purred, Kurama's green eyes flashed gold reminding Hiei that he was a Kitsune- a master trickster and thief.

The two demons eyes met- and Kurama tilted his head- asking for Hiei to trust and go along with what he said- Hiei nodded slowly. Kurama smirked.

"Fine Q- we accept you terms. Take us to Agrwraith- then bring us Yuusuke and we'll get you your precious glowing stone." Kurama bargained, Q shrugged and they disappeared from the Enterprise- perhaps never to be seen again.

Q had left Kurama and Hiei cursing at the unexpected trip- and the gravity. He had done it again- pushed them into another dimension. This one inhabited by more interesting things. For the first time in many a millennia he was having fun sending these demons through time and space.

Q 'flashed' to the time when Yuusuke was taken from the _Demon_. Intercepting the beam and gathering all the data that was Yuusuke- and making sure he had all of it, a deal was a deal after all.

Q appeared again by Kurama and Hiei, reforming Yuusuke into the human-demon but adding something extra that might make things more 'entertaining'- for him of course.


	12. Agrwraith

Yuusuke was very confused- but then moving through time, space, and a few dimensions will do that to you.

The last thing Yuusuke remembered was the stiff touch of the Borg- then sickness, now he could barely hold himself upright. It didn't look like the Borg ship- and there were no signs of Borg-like beings.

There was Hiei- who was standing with what looked like some difficulty- and Kurama who was on one knee because the gravity was pulling them down. Yuusuke had had enough and with a shared look with Kurama they slipped into their demon forms.

Hiei smirked at them- he hadn't needed the extra power- he was short enough that he made the heavy gravity appear _normal_.

Even Hiei's spiky black gravity defying hair looked unaffected. His crimson eyes gleamed up at them in amusement before somberly surveying the landscape of the plant he and Kurama knew to be called Agrwraith.

Youko Kurama- the demon form of Kurama (who was normally tall- red haired and human looking with green eyes) now seemed above small things like gravity.

Youko Kurama was gold eyed, silver haired- and somewhat human looking- but with his silver fox ears and tail you could only do so much.

Youko Kurama looked pleased to see Yuusuke, which was at least something. Normally the two didn't express much emotion so he didn't know whither to be worried at the lack of welcome – or relived to see them and not the human-machine like Borg.

"Where are we?" Yuusuke asked, exasperatedly brushing away a stray length of black hair that was only one strand of his mane of wild and untamed hair going down to his waist. That wasn't all that changed in this demon form- tattoos normally unseen had also sprang up.

"Agrwraith." Hiei answered curtly. Yuusuke looked confused for a moment- then looked around.

"That place that Q-guy wanted us to go?" Yuusuke asked, as that was one of the things Q had wanted- a deal for them to go to Agrwraith. Get some sort of glowing stone – but he didn't remember making a deal…unless…

"Yes Yuusuke- that planet. We made a deal- you for the stone. Now we must find the stone." Youko Kurama said dryly, Yusuke nodded, he was grateful Q hadn't let him fall into the Borg's hands- he didn't want to end up part of a machine.

"Thanks." Yuusuke muttered- it was Hiei's turn to nod.

"So what should we expect again?" Yuusuke asked looking around- it was swampy- but there were huge plants that grew to tower over the swamp.

"Other then heavy gravity- a life sucking super creature, and glowing stones?" Youko Kurama muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah, other then that." Yuusuke teased back, causing Youko Kurama to smirk slightly.

"Anything and everything Yuusuke." Youko Kurama answered- wary and like Hiei watching their surrounding for those 'life sucking' creatures.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Hiei asked Yuusuke- who blinked at him.

"Being in _Demon_ , our scout ship- and then the Borg's hand." Yuusuke answered, fidgeting slightly with unease. Hiei grunted sharing a look with Youko Kurama.

"Someone should climb up and see where we are." Youko Kurama said with a small smirk in Hiei's direction. Hiei rolled his eyes and without further prompting jumped from one limb to another till neither Yuusuke nor Youko Kurama could see him from bellow.

Hiei dropped down unexpectedly beside them a dark look on his face.

"There are ships- large ones like Enterprise and the Borg ship- but they are different...I sense that they are…alive." Hiei finished, and then pointed to the dark end of the swamp.

"There is a circular ring that I saw…something, so through- we should see what it is. I don't like the ships." Hiei finished walking in the direction he had pointed- Yuusuke and Youko Kurama shared a look- Hiei was rarely one to be careful about such things.

None the less they followed him. It was then that they realized why Hiei had insisted they see the 'ring'. It was huge- and like an old phone dial with the symbols…and it was _moving_.


	13. Slip Through A Stargate

_It was then that they realized why Hiei had insisted they see the 'ring'. It was huge- and like an old phone dial with the symbols…and it was moving._

Matter of fact, the dial spun and locked on symbols that lit with a glow that illuminated in the shadows of the huge living ships above. They waited for something, and Yuusuke could only sit and wait to find what it was. Youko Kurama, his eyes above on the hovering ships called silently for the plants around them to shelter the three from the prying eyes above. He need not have bothered, Hiei could have told him from his trip above the trees.

The ring, whatever matter of artifact it was, held the strange ships attention.

Then it stopped dialing, for a moment they thought that nothing would happen after all, this entire wait for not a thing.

Something very like water rushed forward in a leap – the foliage before it was gone and burnt; Yuusuke glanced to Youko Kurama but there was nothing to tell his friend's feelings in those cold gold eyes.

"Look." Hiei hissed, as they crouched lower among the foliage; from the hulking living ships spilled a host of little ones, dark and needle-like in their shape, like spilling blood they went, one by one, though the gate.

"Where are they going?" Youko Kurama murmured the gate the focus of his gaze.

"Where we are, come on!" Yuusuke urged suddenly, standing from his squat and moving boldly forward.

"Yuusuke!" Youko Kurama looked beside himself, where Yuusuke had been, then to his new position, as if in silent warning for Yuusuke to get back to where he had been.

"That's a dial, don't you guys get it? ET phone home?" Yuusuke grinned dared them to follow, and he turned and sprinted for the gate. Hiding behind a storm bent tree to wait the fifth ship forward, and then he was gone – the only proof of his passage the rippling in the pool of reflecting substance, perhaps light, perhaps the very substance of the universe pinched between two distances.

Youko Kurama pressed his lips together in a thin line then looked to Hiei, who raised silent eyes toward the heavens – then in a blur of black was gone, following Yuusuke into the gate.

Youko Kurama spared but a moment to sigh in regret or amusement before he too followed his friends.

Yuusuke had sprinted from one world onto another; he knew the name of the other – Agrwraith, home world of those strange living-needle ships.

This world had people, and whatever the inhabitants of Agrwraith were, they weren't friendly.

A village lay before the gate, and it was already burning.

Hiei was beside him, and shoved him out of the way of another ship's sights – for where it had been day on Agrwraith, it was night here – and the ships send down a beam that did he didn't know what, but the bursts of fire from the small ships sent buildings aflame.

People ran and cried out and huddled in the dark trying not to be seen from above.

Yuusuke found his breath stolen by his fury, and his gaze went red for want of blood to be spilled.

"Calm yourself." Hiei hissed above him, a still weight at his side. The sight of his friend – and a demon, reminded Yuusuke of what he was – who he was. He could control this burning rage, this blood lust – he must.

"They are taking the people, like cattle." Youko Kurama had joined them, and though Yuusuke hadn't waited long enough to see what the beam of light from the ships did, he had seen, and now reported it.

"What now?" Hiei turned to Yuusuke, who while he did not like to think of himself as their leader but as a friend – was both, and more, Yuusuke had chosen this over Agrwraith.

"We _help them_." Sometimes the answer to Yuusuke seemed so obvious, so expected, that he forgot that neither Hiei nor Youko Kurama was truly as human as they looked, now, with all three of them looking like what they were, he could never forget.

Youko Kurama nodded solemnly, for it was what he had expected.

"We haven't much time." And they did not, for none of them could fight for long and keep these forms.

"Hiei, keep the fires from spreading in that village, get what people out that you can - Youko Kurama, if you would provide cover for these people in the woods?" Hiei's eyes glinted ruby in the firelight, and Youko Kurama nodded as if agreeing to what he heard.

"And what will you do?" Hiei asked, with a tilted head. Youko Kurama had already stepped into the shadows of trees and wild foliage, fading from their sight.

"What I do best, provide a distraction." Yuusuke told him with a delinquents grin.

It may have been a shadow, but Hiei had seemed to Yuusuke to smile before leaving him for favor of the burning village.

Yuusuke took a breath, realizing how very alone he was without his friends, and how exposed he was with the clearing around the gate – unlike on Agrwraith, no attempt had been made to hide this gate, in fact the opposite seemed truer, it was in full sight of the village, as if the village was here to keep a eye on the gate.

Yuusuke's hands grew warm as he focused, holding up his hand as if kindling a light, his fingertips tingled, he closed his eyes and opened them, his finger burning in his eyes with energy.

He eyed the nearest low flying ship, and grinned ruthlessly. Yuusuke said not a word as he let the Reigun fly free, the blast hitting the ship and sending the beam of light skittering away from fleeing villagers.

To his surprise, the ship didn't crash; it pulsed, as if absorbing his energy, taking a big visible gulp of it.

"Oops." Was his hushed word, as he watched it seemed – though he may have been imagining it – that the ship grumbled like a stroked cat, a purr of engines that left Yuusuke nauseated.

It has just _eaten his life force_ , and he had a good idea of what these people suffered.

The ship's needle nose spun, as if a compass needle searching for him.

It paused right where he stood, so obviously out in the open – the perfect prey, the sort that thought itself the predator.

Yuusuke took a shaky breath and fled, as expected he was being chased. He headed for the all but abandoned village – if these people were smart, they would have fled away from such an obvious burning target in the dark.

"What are you doing?" Hiei snarled, running beside him – easily keeping pace. Yuusuke gave him a weak grin.

"Running, what does it look like? That ship just _ate_ my Spirit Gun!" Hiei narrowed his eyes and stopped, spinning on his heel and calling black fire to his hands and then sending it toward the ship that was chasing Yuusuke but hadn't yet taken notice of Hiei, dressed as he was in black.

The ship swallowed up the black flames that danced on its skin for a moment before being extinguished greedily, as if the ship had savored the tasted before devouring the energy.

Hiei clenched his hands, calling to the black flame within the beast of a machine, it took but a breath but the ship exploded outward. The rest of the ships evidently had ways of knowing what had occurred; they fled.

Hiei spared Yuusuke – who had halted with him - a glance.

"Must have something to do with you being human, a better taste…." Hiei offered with smug indifference.

"Ha-ha." Yuusuke mocked laugh, for the sake of throwing off his unease.

"These people have called for help, before this attack." Hiei told him, sensing his need to change the subject.

"How do you know?" Yuusuke asked, truly curious.

"I can hear their radio, the message is looped." Hiei had pointy ears, but Yuusuke never thought to ask how well he could hear.

"Who are they calling for?" Yuusuke wondered, raising his eyes to the night sky.

"Atlantis." Hiei surprised him with an answer, a curious tilt to his chin when Yuusuke choked.

"Is that a joke?" Yuusuke asked, frowning while trying to read Hiei's face.

"No. Why should it be?" Hiei asked, sounding truly confused.

"Because, genius, Atlantis isn't _real_ – it's a legend, a myth of a lost city." Yuusuke raised a hand as if to wave away the idea of such a place being real, but Hiei stopped him with his words.

"So are demons." Amusement danced in old amber eyes, as Youko Kurama strode calmly toward him; he'd evidently heard the conversation with the pure white fox ears perched atop his head, behind him trailed four people, dressed in a uniform of some kind, though not one that Yuusuke could recognize – he did recognize the flags on two of the men's shoulders, the USA and Canada.

"They fought like demons." Yuusuke, who knows he's earring must have improved because of the point of his ears in demon-form, or the man who had spoken did not mind being overheard. The words make him grin, for the man can't know what sort of conversation he'd just stepped into.

"We're in your debt." Another man began, offering his hand, Yuusuke took it for it seemed the thing to do – and what was expected. "I'm Lt. Col John Sheppard, and this is my team Rodney McKay, Ronan Dex and Teyla." It had been Ronan Dex who had spoken.

"We were meant to be the rescue mission – instead we were the bait of a trap, those ships were our ambush. Where did you come from?" John Sheppard asks, still grinning Yuusuke answers what this man least expected.

"Oh, we're from Earth." Yuusuke assures, or reassures.

"Could you get us back to Earth?" Hiei asks softly, tilting his head like a child pleading – he's the right size for one, Yuusuke thinking not unkindly, for his thought is bred from teasing.

It's dark, and demons see –as well as hear - better then humans, and Yuusuke notices these people wouldn't be able to see Hiei's true form, as he's hidden it away. Yuusuke follows his lead, quickly, so that all these people see are the play of shadows on his skin and the wild mane of black hair. His black manic fierce eyes, the eyes of a mad-man, Yuusuke can do nothing to hide away, he's seen too much.

"That's not possible." Rodney McKay mutters, gapping at them.

"I assure you, it is the truth – we've been…lost." A truer claim would be "kidnapped", Yuusuke knows, but is glad Youko Kurama does not say so.

"Is there really an Atlantis?" Yuusuke asks quickly, so they can not ask how they got lost from Earth in the first place, for now these people would think it rude indeed to question their unintended rescuers.

"Yes." John Sheppard answers with an easy grin.

"And I'm taking you there." Rodney McKay starts sputtering, but there is no arguing with the Lt. Col once he's made up his mind.

"Well, as soon as we can repair the Zero Point Module – or ZPM, right Rodney?" It's clear enough that John is in charge here, for Rodney only shrugs helplessly and nods his head.

"I'll just get back to that, shall I?" Rodney grumbles, annoyance running though his voice.

"We'll walk you back, it might not be safe." Youko Kurama motions for Hiei to follow, who does so, pausing only to eye Ronan Dex and Teyla, who are clearly warriors of their own sort. He keeps his eyes down as he dismisses them, knowing Yuusuke can take care of them if there is need to; he follows Youko Kurama, who is left in the wake of Rodney McKay.

"Is this wise?" Hiei asks, keeping his voice hushed – so only Youko Kurama and Yuusuke can hear.

"Thank you for coming, Hiei – I make Rodney uneasy. _We may escape Q, this way_." Youko Kurama answers to two halves of a conversation and a question unvoiced. Hiei grunts softly in acknowledgement.

It is not far from either of their minds, that they might lead Q to these people.

Rodney ignores his two silent shadows as best he can as he kneels at the base of the gate, pulling what Hiei and Youko Kurama can only assume is a ZPM from the false stonework. The substance of the base is made of stronger stuff then stone.

"What does that look to you?" Youko Kurama muses to Hiei, his gold eyes intent and fixed on the glowing crystals.

The both remember the words of Q: " _A new deal then my demon friends- I will retrieve Yuusuke if you get me my stone._ "

"A glowing stone..." Hiei answers absently, pretending unimportance. His jaw is tense, his teeth gritted together in unspoken anger - the thought that Q was still manipulating him, and might then still be watching them, kept his hands from clenching into fists.

"There, all fixed." Rodney says, as if that alone should make them rejoice; he seems disappointed in their lack of reactions.

"Well done." Youko Kurama finally praises, and Rodney says nothing else to them; instead he takes a radio out and summons back his team.

They arrive in a ship very like the Enterprise's scout ship, _Demon_.

"Ah, the Puddle Jumper." Rodney explains, seeing that their attention is fixed.

Once they step onto the Jumper, the dial of the gate starts to spin.

"So you arrived with the Wraith, from a place you call Agrwraith – could this be the Wraith home world?" Teyla asks, clearly having warmed up to Yuusuke since they had left him in John's care, something his friends would not have done if they had deemed it dangerous, for over the years Youko Kurama had found it was simpler to let Yuusuke, who had grown up thinking he was human, deal with humans.

"Maybe, we weren't there long – but there sure were a lot of hive ships above like floating mountains, but the little ones - what did you call them? The little dart ships? Those were all that went through the Stargate, as you call it." Yuusuke waved to the gate that had ceased dialing and fluid-like substance threw itself forward as if to escape, or set to rights what the gate had done.

They were far enough away to not worry, but as it was Youko Kurama still flinched at the remembered pain of the plants.

"Yes, that's right – you catch on quick. So this Q guy, you think we'll meet up with him? He sounds a lot like an Ascended from what you've described, but we've never known an Ascended to be so active – or hostile. They don't take part with us lowly life forms, their above all that." John met Hiei eye to eye, noticing how he'd tensed at the mention of Q – and the poisonous look Youko Kurama had shot Yuusuke, who paid no mind to either expression of alarm, it rolled off him like water from a duck's back, and John thought better of Yuusuke for it.

It was clear to him that there were some things that Yuusuke had known he wasn't supposed to share with them, but made it now obvious to his friends that he had, John didn't think well of those who kept secrets from people who intended to do each other favors.

Their lives, for a ticket to Earth – it didn't seem a bad deal, and there was much to be learned too.

"Do you think you would remember those symbols the Gate dialed?" Ronan Dex asked softly, not missing that Yuusuke threw an imploring look to Youko Kurama, and was ignored – a sure rebuff of some sort.

"I can't be sure." Yuusuke muttered sheepishly, shrugging.

John guided the Jumper through the Gate, and a hush descended over all of John's team, watching the faces of their accidental rescuers. There was the expected awe, but there was also fear.

"Welcome, boys – to Atlantis." John exclaimed, shooting them a smile over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might or might not believe it, but this is one of my favorite stories, and I wanted a worthy end to it – with the ending of the last chapter I intended to introduce Stargate: Atlantis, and it was then that Q was connected to Doctor Who.
> 
> It was then I realized that, in my mind, this story was connected with "When Approaching an Ancient" and it's sequel then called "The Ancient Of Gallifrey"; I've long since in '07 put the two stories together under the title "When Approaching an Ancient" as I had with "Dimensional Rip: The Ascended and Suspended" with the original "Dimensional Rip" when I realized it wasn't going anywhere – why?
> 
> They were all strung together, like some sort of web, once I introduced Stargate: Atlantis into Dimensional Rip, Q and the Doctor danced circles together – and that then scared me, because I didn't know how to write such a story that took two such different perspectives, Doctor Who and Stargate SG-1/Stargate: Atlantis and Yu Yu Hakusho and Star Trek – I didn't have that sort of confidence, and my faith in what readers would put up with had been something broken previously, as many readers had seemingly abandoned the story once I put a sequel up – how would anyone react to two so separate stories being so entangled together?
> 
> I've tried to find a way all these years to re-write it, or write them separately in my head, I just can't do it.
> 
> So, why am I writing this again?
> 
> I love it, and I don't care if readers want to follow it or not; I'll finish this where it started, with Q, a ZPM, and a puzzling question of why.
> 
> It should take two more chapters; and then I'll begin to tie a final ending for both this, and "When Approaching an Ancient".


	14. Atlantis Found

In Atlantis the gate sat in the center of something like a stadium, they had only a glimpse of it, and the people that worked there, before the Puddle Jumper went upward and away, until they got the real view of the city; towering structures that spiraled away from the center, somehow floating above a vast ocean – and in the distance misty mountains. There was land on this planet where a city called Atlantis dwelt, it was almost reassuring.

John took them down to the Jumper Bay, and upon departing a woman met them.

"Who's this, John?" She was tall and dark haired, and there was something about her that demanded deference.

"Our rescuers..." Ronan muttered as he walked away without a backward glance.

"This is Dr. Elizabeth Weir, and Ronan's got a point. The message of an attack was an ambush set up for us. I'll brief you on the rest." Lt. Col John Sheppard was clearly a military man, and this doctor either his equal or who he answered to. Yuusuke eyed her with interest, reminded of his mentor Genkai, he couldn't hide his smile.

"I'm Yuusuke, this is Youko Kurama, and he is Hiei. We're from Earth, like you – think you could get us back?" He asked, eyeing the place about him doubtfully. It looked to be built of the same material that the base of the Stargate had – that he suspected the Enterprise had been built of. This might be the beginnings of the origin of the Federation; or only an outpost. Yuusuke shared a look with Youko Kurama, who nodded indulgently.

"I'll do my best at the moment we're only getting our feet out here on Atlantis, at the moment none of us can go back to Earth though we certainly hope to do so in the near future…" Dr. Weir's words had taken on something like a practiced speech and she had noticed their reactions.

"What is the date?" Youko Kurama asked softly, acknowledging the look Yuusuke had shared with him. It often had helped them that they had fought and bled for each other so often that they had forced to become something beyond friends to survive. It that way they could read each other, as they had to.

"2004, I believe." Dr. Weir answered with a puzzled frown.

Yuusuke was then glad he hadn't shared that he and his friends had come from a ship in 2364; they were at least getting closer to their own time of 2000. If this was the best that could be done, Yuusuke could be grateful for it.

"Teyla can show you to some rooms, we've got those in plenty here." John Sheppard joked, his eyes silently pleading with Teyla to go along with it – she had after all heard all that Yuusuke had to say; Rodney McKay had not.

Teyla motioned for them to follow her, a small smile creeping on her lips.

"Surely, a tour first…?" She suggested dryly, and Youko Kurama tilted his head in agreement.

"We would be grateful." Youko Kurama agreed, Teyla started ahead and did not look back to be sure they were following her- which they were. It always helped, being demons, to know the territory they were within, and Atlantis covered a lot of territory.

Later they retired to the rooms they had been offered, and only then - finally alone – did they dare relax.

"I give up, and frankly - I don't get it," Yuusuke began with a wave at Youko Kurama that took in the whole of the tall demon with waist length smooth silver hair and snow fox ears perched atop his ears, "how come they aren't saying _anything_ about you?"

Youko Kurama smiled serenely, but when Hiei tapped the side of his head – Yuusuke understood, beneath the fringe of his black hair, the Jagan was a haze of red. He hadn't noticed, or maybe Hiei's third eye worked too well, and Yuusuke had just been too human to not be a little swayed.

"Is that really necessary?" Yuusuke asked, disgruntled now with the worry of what Hiei had proven to him- with the Wraith dart ship, and then here, that he just might be too human. To demons, humans were weak; Yuusuke had never been one to think of himself as _weak_.

"Q brought us here, as he brought us to the future and the Enterprise, and now when we are closer to the Earth we know, it does them no harm not to see us for what we are." Youko Kurama stated, yellow eyes lingering on the door in warning of what laid beyond it.

"Fine, for now I can accept that we aren't exactly safe here, but keep in mind they're _just people_. Humans from Earth." Yuusuke did not bother hiding that he was puzzled, and his confusion only increased with the look Hiei and Youko Kurama shared.

"Q is predictably fond of using you." Hiei told him bluntly, and Yuusuke of course – did not take it well. His cheeks flushed in ire, black eyes narrowing on them.

"So, what..? I'm the weak link – the human? You're _protecting_ me?" Yuusuke turned on Youko Kurama, body tensed in accusation. Yuusuke would not like to think of himself as lesser then they, and indeed – he was wrong, he was the best of them; their friend, but human, and that made him easier to kill; a weakness Q was using to his advantage, and exploiting.

Demons were not used to forming friendships, and what ties that they could claim, be it family or friend or lover lasted _centuries_. Yuusuke could only realize the length of human generations best by having lived to meet his demon ancestor face to face, a span of time that to demons was what they lived and fought for – for their descendents to be strong and healthy; human or not. Demons did not often have children, and what few there were are precious.

Raizen, one of only three great demon kings, had been revered for his power – and Yuusuke, his descendent by nearly a thousand years, his son by the demon blood they shared. Yuusuke, who would be demon king in his turn, if he so chose it. Mukuro had made her choice of second in command and heir clear in Hiei, and Youko Kurama owed loyalty to Yomi who would always be dear to him, and Yomi had made his own feelings clear in making Kurama his own second in command, and while Yomi had an heir in his son Shura; both had owed thanks to Yuusuke. It was a tangled web, to be a demon king, but Yuusuke was at the center of it, destined to be that king.

He had put aside ruling in Mai-Kai, for Keiko.

Yuusuke had chosen Keiko for his bride, and been rejected. It had hurt them to see Yuusuke suffering, and be unable to play a part in redeeming him, making his worth to them clear to demons and humans alike – a revenge that Yuusuke would have forbidden for Keiko's sake had either suggested it.

Far worse would they suffer before letting Yuusuke die, he had to survive and thrive and live to rise again and rule as a demon king beside them – it was a secret dream Hiei and Kurama had shared, but would not say.

"Call it sentimentality if you will, but we will not lose you to the likes of Q; for you we made a deal to save you from the Borg - you for the glowing stone they call as ZPM. Be grateful we bothered, would you?" Youko Kurama regretted his words as soon as they were spoken, for applause greeted his ears – he laid them back against his skull in his anger, bearing his teeth in a mockery of a grin to see Q standing just inside their door.

No place seemed safe from him.

"Well spoken, clearly you are the diplomat among demons. Tell me, did it hurt?" Q might have been speaking to Youko Kurama, but his eyes were on Yuusuke waiting for a answer.

"Did what hurt?" Yuusuke questioned him, bitter and hurt.

"Why, when the Borg infected you?" Q did nothing, and in the silence after his words there was a pause, as if nothing would come of it, but Yuusuke frowned and rubbed at his chest as if it pained him, then he coughed and there was blood on his fingers from his lips.

Hiei growled low and long in his throat, unsheathing his sword.

"I warn you, you make enemies this night." With the tip of that sword pointed at his throat, Q believed it.

"Wait, I can cure him of it – oh, come now – surely you don't think I'd just let you have him without some sort of Ace up my sleeve?" Yuusuke was pale and his fingers shook as he tried to hide his newfound weakness in clenching his hands into fists.

"Stop this. What do you want?" Youko Kurama looked between the sword and Q's throat, wondering what a Q's blood would look like – wondering if Hiei could do it. There was no question on if Hiei would do it, he wouldn't hesitate, Hiei had a steady hand and eyes.

"What I have always wanted – the ZPM, now..." Q snapped his fingers, and Yuusuke choked and neither demon had to look toward him to smell the blood.

"Very well." Youko Kurama agrees, and in his cold eyes is the knowledge of a thief.

"N-no." Yuusuke managed to protest softly, groaning. Youko Kurama and Hiei went to him, laying him down on his side; Hiei kept an eye on Q even while helping, making his choice to stay clear. Yuusuke caught his breath at the pain the new position offered, his eyes fluttered shut – when they opened, Youko Kurama was gone.

"Keep still." Hiei warned, if it were for Q or Yuusuke – or both – neither seemed to care.

"He won't be gone long." If his words were a promise or reassurance, they were taken as both.

The power flickered and died, and they knew Youko Kurama had the ZPM; then the fox demon was beside them, and the glow of the crystals was dim, giving off so little visible light for something that powered the city of Atlantis and its stargate.

Youko Kurama offered it to Q, the only clue to his feelings was that his eyes locked with Yuusuke.

The moment Q grasped the ZPM, the glow of it lit up his smile – but all that Hiei or Youko Kurama cared about was that Yuusuke no longer smelled of death and metal.

"Toodles." Q waggled his fingers and was gone, leaving them in darkness.

It was night, and no one yet had noticed that Atlantis was dead. Yuusuke breathed, harsh in the hush of silence.

Then the _noises_ sounded, grinding like faulty brakes on gravel, harsh and real and anchoring.


	15. Homeward Bound

_Then the_ noises _sounded, grinding like faulty brakes on gravel, harsh and real and anchoring._

Out of the dark came a blue police phone box, fading into sight right before them - when it looked as real as they, the door's burst open and a tall man tumbled out. It seemed to have been a rough landing, but Youko Kurama caught him before he could fall.

"What." The stranger was as tall as Youko Kurama, he looked the demon in the eye – his own wide.

"What!" He had looked quickly around, and found Hiei – his eyes went to the sword; then skittered away as if he feared it.

"What?" This time it was outrage, seeing Yuusuke lying abed, with eyes just as wide regarding the stranger.

"What are you?" Hiei asked, clearly disturbed by his appearance and arrival. A upset demon was a dangerous one, something this man seemed to sense, for he answered swift enough.

"Me? I'm _the Doctor_ – I'm _supposed_ to be here –what are _you_?" There was curiosity and wonder and awe in that voice and it called to them that they were unique and they were reminded of just how strange they were, no stranger – certainly – then this man from the blue box.

"Demons." Youko Kurama answered curtly, righting the stranger and swiftly stepping away from him with a grin that was more a warning filled with teeth.

"Well, sure, if that's what you want to call yourselves, but you really aren't – where are we then?" The Doctor asked, looking about with renewed curiosity, it seemed something undying in this man who was tall and bowed, with big ears and a easy grin. They weren't fooled; he was as much a warrior as they were.

"Atlantis." Yuusuke spoke up his voice a rough croak.

"Why are all the lights out..?" The Doctor asked, eyeing them for the first time with suspicion.

"I stole the ZPM – to save him." Youko Kurama murmured with a nod toward his bed-bound friend.

"We'll that's easily fixed, I have something of that like here – wait a bit, would you?" The Doctor slipped back into the blue box, and was gone longer then it ought to take to find something in so small a space.

"Here we are," The Doctor produced a ZPM, shining with power like new, "now go put this back where you found the other one, would you?" Youko Kurama took it with a solemn nod, and was gone from his side as the Doctor turned to Yuusuke and waved what looked like a glowing screwdriver over him. It's humming kind of hurt Yuusuke's ears, but he said not a word – only stared at it.

"It's my Sonic Screwdriver." The Doctor told him absently, seeing his stare.

"You shouldn't have that in you." The Doctor told Yuusuke – as if it were his own fault, turning the screwdriver about as if to read it. "Wherever have you come from? It's far too soon for this sort of thing to be rearing up in these parts." The Doctor mused, as Youko Kurama stepped into the room.

"Where did it go?" The Doctor asked of him, he frowned in hesitation with a look to Yuusuke before answering.

"Where did what go?" Youko Kurama asked in turn, as if this was some question game he was indulging in.

"The ZPM, the first one." The Doctor clarified with a raised eyebrow.

"Q has it." Hiei answered, speaking up for the first time.

"There is no such thing." The Doctor had tensed up, as if expecting an attack. Yuusuke and his friends looked among each other, confused.

"Yes, there is – we've met him." Yuusuke insisted, but the Doctor only shook his head.

"There isn't, I should know – I helped invent him, someone is playing a very dangerous game." The Doctor looked about, as if he expected it when the woman appeared, she was as faded as the blue box had been; as if she didn't belong to this here and now.

"Oh, very good Doctor, bravo!" Tall, green-eyed, and blond she swayed from the shadows and became Q.

" _Aloria_." It was a hiss, and for the first time the Doctor sounded dangerous.

If Aloria – or Q – were worried, she or he showed no sign of it as the Doctor was blown a kiss.

"Really now, Doctor – you ought to know who I am." Q smirked smug and sure, and the Doctor seemed to recognize him, there was pain that twisted in his eyes like a living thing.

"How did you die, Master?" It seemed wrong that the Doctor refer to anyone that way, least of all Q who grinned with relish.

"Oh, I haven't yet, but - be sure Doctor – you'll be there when I die." There was a history between these two, and Hiei and Youko Kurama could recognize it for a long and tangled one. The Master took a twisted delight in telling the Doctor what he clearly suspected and what pained him.

"You're Ascended, then?" The Doctor asked, looking away from the Master as if unable to bare the pain the sight of him caused.

"I thought it obvious." The Master stated in Q's familiar sarcastic tones.

Yuusuke remembered what the Doctor had said about inventing Q, as if he were some made up character – if it were true, and there was no reason to doubt the Doctor's words – then that most likely meant that the Master had also played a part in 'inventing Q'; as the Master fit that persona.

"Why are you doing this? Why take the ZPM?" At the Doctor's question, the Master waved a hand that took in the sight of Yuusuke and his friends.

"Look at them, incredible, aren't they? Any _Gallifreyian_ can see their potential- but the Alteran? The beloved Ancient's of Earth? They hid away their own mutated offspring, locking them in an alternate dimension in reality, the place called Mai-Kai? That's just cruel, Doctor – don't you agree?" The Master's smile suggested poison, and Yuusuke was cold at the sight of it.

"What's the point?" Yuusuke asked, reclining as he was made him look as if he didn't care.

"The _point is_ , once I use that ZPM to cause a dimensional rip in between the realms of the 'demon' Mai-Kai and the human Ningenkai, well then, Earth will really be _interesting_ again, won't it?" The Master purred his eyes on the Doctor, he delighted in the distress and fury he saw lingering there.

"You can't do this." Hiei had moved forward, his sword again between the Master and his friends. Hiei did not know why, but it seemed the only thing the Master seemed threatened by.

Seeing his approach, the Master sneered.

"I _already have_ , and you – you gave me the key." The Master's eyes lingered fondly on Youko Kurama, who made no response.

The Master was gone with a laugh.

"Forgive me." Only then did Youko Kurama seem defeated, with shoulders hunched and a bowed head, though the fall of silver hair his amber eyes pleaded with Yuusuke.

"It's my own stupid fault for being too human, right?" Yuusuke was still bitter about that, but there was nothing to be done.

"Human's are brilliant, I have you know - but there is something that still can be done to – while not undo this, delay it a bit. Think of it as giving time a chance to settle, heal the rip – I've only one question." The Doctor had a manic grin firmly in place, as if he thrived on this. In many ways he did, and his energy and optimism had caught their attention, ensnared it.

The Doctor held his hand outstretched to them, as he asked what needed no spoken answer.

"Come with me?"


End file.
